womens_clothingcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Xue Ying
Xue Ying (姜雪樱, Jiāng Xuě Yīng) is one of the main characters of the series. She was selected to study at Taoyuan College for her talent of making money. Appearances Personality History She is the first main character to appear. At first, she mistook Su Li as Su Shi when riding their caravan to Taoyuan College, thinking that she had returned back to school. Xue then remembered her having a male twin, vouching a promise to keep his secret top priority. They meet Hui who frequently makes fun of them. A few days later the bullies once again tried to instigate a fight between her and the other school members, only to be saved by Seniors (Pei Xian, Qingliu, Yang Chuan) she becomes a witness to Su Li and Pei Xian accidently kissing each other after an argument over a meal. This event sparked an inspiration to write a story based on these two characters. She was present when Qinghe transferred to from Taosu to Taoyuan College, remembering his tricks on her as children, and when Pei Xian accidently ordered the wrong dress to Su Li, resulting in a hilarious reaction from both characters. Xue then helps him return the dress. In preparation of a big day, the bullies tricked the trio into wearing a silly cosplay on the night of the Peach festival. With her talent of making money, she, Su Li and Qinghe spends a day sketching costumes before paying someone to create them. Yushu commends them for trying, picking Su Li as the winner over Jiang Feng. During a school stage play, she is picked to wear a peach costume. Qinghe surprisingly compliments her to calm her nerves, something that sends her into a comedic shock. Afterwards, she helps Pei Xian into creating a rumor so that the girls will find him unattractive, but fails when she couldn't confront Chu as the group couldn't determine her weakspot. They had to drag him out of the meeting. When Su Li aquired the book, she worringly rushed to Pei Xian, telling him that Su Li had been taken to Zhenwu Wangfu. She was absent during Daji's introduction arc. After Su Shi had come back to battle against Feng Jiang in another school play and won, Xue was more than ready to tear Feng apart for her foul plays. A worried Qinghe had to hold her back. Being happy that Su Shi had returned, she was severely disappointed knowing that she had disappeared out of thin air, once again replaced with Su Li. Xue Ying and A You Duo traveled to Ghost Butterfly Village to seek the truth about Shaolu County. They were captured at some point. While A You tried to come up with a plan to break them out, Xue simply bribed the guards to make it so that they had been assaulted, allowing them both freedom to explore the village. Finding a place to rest in a hidden area, A You Duo revealed himself to be a male, telling Xue a story about the curse that had befell on the Spider queen. Xue, while a little disappointed, says that she'll support him in whatever decision he takes, and that she'll find him a good man when they head back. She neglects all kinds of advances towards her since, thinking that all those acts can be a good part of A You Duo's books. Relationships Feng Jiang She originally adored Feng's beauty and personality until she started playing dirty tricks on Su Li to win Pei Xian's heart. She has since disliked her. Tao Qinghe While they have a good relationship status, Qinghe would frequently pull tricks on her when they were little. She was surprised that he had learned flirtation tricks from Mu Yang Chuan when he complimented her dressing up in a Peach costume. She appreciates his company and his advices. A You Dou The two became fast friends because of their love of creating/reading literature. Xue Ying didn't realize the person in the whale costume was A You Dou before they were being chased by the guards, resulting in A You nearly drowning as Xue had to push him out in the water to prevent the others from seeing them. They entered a relationship of sorts after that. A You Dou revealed himself to be a male, causing the short-lived romantic relationship to an end. Xue will still support him in whatever way she can.